


犬卢 Almost Lover

by gakei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakei/pseuds/gakei





	犬卢 Almost Lover

1  
Lucius第一眼见Sirius时是在两家聚会时。  
那时他11岁，进了名校霍格沃茨，分进了马尔福家世世代代都进的斯莱特林学院。为了庆祝，假期时马尔福夫妇邀请了魔法界的另一古老纯血世家布莱克家，举办了一场小型聚会。表面上打着庆祝儿子入学的旗号，实际上不过是两大家族隐隐又一炫耀家族血统纯正和财力雄厚的暗中较量罢了。  
Lucius从小跟着家里人出入各种上流社会的聚会，小小年纪早已学会了穿梭于觥筹交错间的圆滑世故。他生来一副马尔福家的好皮囊，标志性的铂金长发，眉眼精致，灰蓝色眼睛随便一瞥也是波光流转，即使知道两家并没有看上去那样交好，对着布莱克家的人仍是面带微笑礼数无一不周到。  
之后被叫作孔雀不是道理的，他的自恃甚高在小小年纪就体现出来了，站在大厅中间用一口流利的拉丁语念诗，赢得满堂虚假喝彩是他最喜欢的。他洋洋得意地有意无意瞥向布莱克家的一群孩子，像是示威一般：  
瞧，这才是真正纯血家应该有的样子。  
那群射向他的目光里有太多情绪。多米的赞赏，贝拉的挑衅，西茜的羞涩。  
还有一个目光游离、心不在焉地耷拉着脑袋，明显心思没在这个大厅的黑发男孩儿。  
Lucius微不可察地皱了皱眉，脑子里飞快过一遍二十八纯血家谱，然后锁定了一个名字。  
Sirius Black。  
啧，有意思。  
饭后甜点大家都在三三两两闲聊的时候，他端着一盘精致的小点心挪向角落里发呆的小Sirius。他怎么总是一副魂不守舍的样子，Lucius皱眉，把盘子递到他跟前。  
“你想来一块吗？”  
男孩惊讶地抬起头，显然才刚刚从神游世界里回来，下意识拿了一块糕点塞进嘴里后才后知后觉地想起要说谢谢，可是嘴里塞满东西没法张嘴，一时咽也不是吐也不是。  
Lucius看他一副尴尬的样子心情不知怎的竟愉悦了几分，露出了今天晚上第一个发自内心的笑容，故作老成地伸出手揉揉黑色小卷毛。  
“慢点吃，别噎着。”  
男孩子间的友谊建立地迅速极了，一块点心就能搞定的事，当然，只是对Sirius来说。他沉闷了一晚上的心情终于被Lucius拯救了，放下心防一边搜刮桌上看见的任何美食，一边滔滔不绝地抱怨起自己多想出去玩却被强行套上巫师袍来参加这样无聊的聚会。小孩子说话不过心眼儿，丝毫没意识到自己口中“无聊的聚会”是眼前漂亮哥哥的入学庆祝仪式。  
要在平时Lucius估计已经冷了脸甩袖子走人了，可是今天他却出奇的心情好，只是含着笑打趣他，说你五年后也要参加这样的仪式的，到时候可别为了出去玩儿赖掉了。  
小Sirius吃得正欢，听着这话抹抹嘴巴，顺手在衣服上一擦。  
“如果你来的话，我就一定不会翘掉。”  
他伸出手来。  
“成交？”  
金发男孩愣了一下，看着那只肉乎乎的小手，和亮晶晶的灰曜石般的眼睛。良久，他伸出手轻轻握了握。  
“成交。”  
他之后一直没有忘记过这个承诺。

2  
之后几年Lucius即使在学校也常常能听到Sirius的消息。同学院的安多米达每每收到家里来的信，结尾总有一句歪歪扭扭的字迹：  
帮我向Lucius问好。  
然后多米就会扭着头呼唤坐在公共休息室桌前低头奋笔疾书的金发男孩，说嘿Malfoy，Sirius让我代他向你问好。  
Lucius很客套地笑着说谢谢，贝拉在一旁阴阳怪气咂着嘴说唉呀Malfoy看来我弟弟很迷恋你呢，你简直是要收了咱整个布莱克家的心啊，一边暧昧的眼光瞥向坐在沙发上的、脸微微红的小妹妹纳西莎。  
Luciu懒得辩解，礼貌地冲着西茜和多米道过晚安后夹着书回到楼上寝室，洗脸，刷牙，更衣，收拾书包，睡觉。  
然后黑暗中他躺在床上睁着眼睛望天花板，抿着嘴低低笑了一下。

3  
五年过得很快，不过是猫头鹰冬去春来五个来回而已。  
Lucius成为了斯莱特林的级长，他对此没什么过分雀跃，觉得自己坐上这个位置不过是顺理成章的事，五年级对他来说唯一可以小小期待一下的是Sirius的到来。  
他和Sirius的友情一直被他刻意保持在一个合理的范围内，倒不是说不愿意继续深入，只不过马尔福家谨慎多疑的天性让他不轻易和任何人走得太近，更别说是强有力的纯血世家竞争对手布莱克家的儿子。  
他隔三差五会收到Sirius说些生活中杂七杂八的信，加上一小包他最近新喜欢上的口味的糖果，一齐叫猫头鹰送来，说给他尝尝。可怜的猫头鹰每次得背着那么重的东西飞老远，现在已经一听是Sirius送到霍格沃茨的包裹就吓得瑟瑟发抖，羽毛都得抖掉几根。  
Lucius每次收到包裹，都只瞧一眼，平静地做完手头上的事，回到寝室才打开。他不想承认自己其实是期待的，更不想叫同学看了他心神不宁的笑话去，所以偏忍着不去想，不表示出一丝一毫在意的样子。只不过独自拆包裹时微微慌乱的手藏不住少年心事。  
他总是含一颗送来的糖果在嘴里，仔仔细细一词一句读完那些他平日根本不屑听的鸡毛蒜皮，看完一遍，糖还没化，那就再看一遍，固执地一定要等嘴里的糖完全融化后，才把信叠起来，拿一张羊皮纸写回信。  
回信很客套，不过是些学校里的趣事和叫他好好学习之类的鼓励。漂亮的墨绿色字迹间透露着礼貌，一点也不似那黑发少年写来的大大咧咧夹杂着粗话的信。已经快成年的他完全懂得如何压下自己的情愫，用冰冷的笔尖打退汹涌热烈的情感。但是即使是客套话，Lucius也一定会写和来信同样长度的回信，送来几张羊皮纸，送去几张羊皮纸。天知道他得练成多么炉火纯青的场面虚话本领才能写得出三千词的回信。  
写完信后整整齐齐叠好放进信封，在一片渐渐融开的墨绿色上戳上马尔福家专属的火漆，送走猫头鹰。  
然后他会数数有多少糖，算着一天吃几颗，能不能吃到下一次Sirius送来的时候。  
幸好他从来没有缺糖吃的时候。

4  
Sirius也要进霍格沃茨了，十一岁。他写了信来，说有庆祝仪式，邀请他来，说五年前的约定可别赖哦要不然我也得逃掉自己的庆祝仪式了。  
当然，金色头发的男孩笑着写回信，成交了的事。  
他见到了十一岁的Sirius，黑色卷发的男孩子已经长开了些，眉目已经隐隐显了硬朗的轮廓了，明眼看得出将来会是个英俊少年。见到他兴奋地扑上来给了一个熊抱，说Lucius好久不见，问自己送去的那些糖果怎么样。  
很好吃，谢谢布莱克先生。在父母和满厅人众目睽睽之下，他努力压下自己想一股脑儿分享给面前男孩哪一款最棒的冲动，摆出了标准的微笑，客气地道谢。  
他应布莱克夫人的嘱托带Sirius去对角巷买东西，魔杖，书籍，坩埚，巫师袍，样样都眼也不眨得买上最好的。Sirius不耐烦在那里挑选，扯他的手说Lucius我们去找个地方玩吧不需要买那么好的东西了别挑了。Lucius说那怎么行，斯莱特林的学生样样都得是最好的。  
你瞧，他甚至根本没去想Sirius会进一个不是斯莱特林的学院。  
直到他听见分院帽那刺耳的声音喊“格兰芬多”的时候，一向高傲示人的Lucius学长少有地显示出了一丝失态。他脸色铁青地看着Sirius欢呼着奔向着他在火车上新交的朋友，那个没有丝毫纯血家仪态的詹姆波特，和一桌欢呼着的格兰芬多。  
他甚至没有想要掩饰自己的不满，无视周围的窃窃私语和好奇的目光，直接拂袖离开，跟院长说了一声自己身体不舒服就出了大厅。  
有一丝视线在追随着他的后背，灼灼地烧得人心慌，金色头发的男孩在走出大厅的一刻顿了一下，还是没忍住回头。  
灰色的眸子在看见他回头的时候瞬间亮了起来，慌慌张张地挤出讨好的笑冲他挥了挥手。  
Lucius心里叹气，还是没办法生他的气啊，他只得微微冲着Sirius点了点头，转头离开。  
毕竟人家笑一笑就消了气回去桌子上吃饭也太丢脸了。

5  
Sirius跟那群愚蠢冲动的格兰芬多混在一起太久了，已经被同化了。这是Lucius每次听说掠夺者又被关禁闭的时候总是沉着脸想。  
那四个傻小子似乎以此为荣，一次次的恶作剧，一次次禁闭扣分，却仍然乐此不疲。而且他们尤其与自己院里的一个男孩斯内普合不来，似乎是因为一个叫莉莉的女孩。  
他对这帮低年级小屁孩的花边恋爱没有兴趣，也并没有要帮谁踩谁的意思。  
直到那天晚上巡逻时在走廊看见了他们打架。Sirius和那个波特，还有院里的斯内普正在拼命想出自己所知的一切咒语去攻击对方，三个人书本散了一地。  
他看见斯内普已经打掉了波特的魔杖，Sirius正用身体护着他，一边抵抗着斯内普的魔咒。  
Lucius心头火起，他告诉自己这火气不是因为Sirius和詹姆那么亲密，而是不能容许两个格兰芬多欺负自己院里的学弟。但是在他看见Sirius举起魔杖想要攻击西弗勒斯的时候，他没能控制住自己的火气，一个咒飞过去打掉了Sirius的魔杖，魔杖旋转着打出去，还把他的手划伤了。  
三个人齐齐回过头来看，看清是谁出的手时，都愣住了。西弗勒斯震惊的是平日高高在上的马尔福学长竟会为了帮他不惜自己出手，而Sirius捂着流血的手，不可置信地瞪着他。  
他不敢信Lucius真的会出手伤他。  
其实在咒语脱口而出的一瞬间他就后悔了，下意识地想上前查看Sirius伤口，可是他看见Sirius用另一只没受伤的手把摔在地上的波特拉起来，戒备地看向他的时候，重新升起的怒气冲散了愧疚。  
他把西弗勒斯护在身后，冷冷地看着闻声赶来的麦格教授训斥两个人并扣了二十分的时候，他冷冷地开口，一如平时高傲，目中无人的模样。  
原来这就是格兰芬多引以为傲的勇气？以多欺少？  
麦格教授的脸沉了下来，院训被嘲笑不可容忍，偏偏人家说得句句在理，为了保学院的名声，她毫不犹豫地加了一个星期的禁闭和下一场魁地奇的禁赛。  
这是够狠够重的惩罚了，连Lucius都没想到。  
他只记得在被麦格教授押着回宿舍前，Sirius向他投来的一瞥。  
震惊、失望、愤怒、不可置信，还有委屈。  
够了Sirius，他在心里说，凭什么每次都要我受伤，这次该你了。

6  
Lucius毕业前一天，许久没见的Sirius再次拜托猫头鹰送来了信，约他在湖边树下见面。为了N.E.W.T(s)考试奋力拼搏的他似乎已经很久没有关注过学校里的事情了，离开学校前一晚他才惊觉自己与Sirius已经快两年没怎么交流过了。  
他如约去到了大树下，看见了黑头发的男孩。他站在湖边眺望远景，风把他齐肩的黑色长发扬起来，他怎么把头发留得这么长了？Lucius皱皱眉，缓步向他走过去。  
Sirius。他叫他的名字。  
灰曜石的眼睛看过来，里面有光在流转。  
两个人坐在树下有一搭没一搭地聊着，没有提起之前的种种矛盾和不愉快的过往，只有普通的交流，还有友好的祝福。  
你之后还会回来么？Sirius问。  
当然，我会成为校董的。Lucius玩笑般一句话，逗得黑头发的男孩乐不可支，他也笑，笑得内敛，那种看到生人立刻就会收起来的笑。  
好像又回到之前两人交好的时候。  
笑过之后安静了一会儿，Lucius打破沉默说我该回去了，站起来整整袍子。Sirius也站了起来，沉默地看着他，眼睛里有复杂的情绪在翻滚。  
最后一个问题，Lucius说，你为什么突然想起找我？  
你不希望吗？  
当然希望，只是……  
你不知道为什么吗？  
Lucius惊了一惊，抬头看对方，那种热烈的目光他并不陌生，一个想法在他脑子里电光火石般窜过，他的手指微微颤抖，甚至不知道自己到底是在期待还是在惧怕那个答案。  
他挤出官方的笑容。  
好好学习，有事给我写信。  
Sirius盯着他，突然弯起嘴角。  
嘿Lucius，我有没有说过，你简直他妈的漂亮得不可思议。

7  
Lucius最后还是像个懦夫一样地逃走了。他明明知道那个人的心意的，可他不敢接受，他不敢拉起袖子，那里有一个印记，警告着他他已经失去了过安宁日子的资格，还有爱人的能力。  
他顺从地听了父亲的话，娶了布莱克家的纳西莎，从小暗恋他的女孩儿在婚礼上兴奋地红了脸，他却在宴会中心不在焉，寻了个借口溜出到大门外去呼吸新鲜空气。  
然后他看见了脸色惨白的Sirius站在阴隐处，沙哑着嗓子说恭喜你Lucius。  
恭喜你终于失去我了。  
之后他听说他和波特那批人加入了抵抗黑魔王的队列，波特和那个红头发的女孩儿死了，只留下个孤儿；他听说Sirius因为出卖朋友被关进了阿兹卡班。  
他藏得很好，大战后没有被发现自己替黑魔王干过的勾当。  
他也有了自己的儿子。  
他终于过上了之前幻想的日子，平静安宁的日子。  
只是少了一个人而已。

8  
他再一次遇见Sirius的时候是黑暗的时代，在神秘事物司。他胁了他的教子，而他冒着生命危险过来是为了救那个波特的儿子。  
这一次，两个人终于面对面地站在了对立场上。  
他已四十出头，铂金色的长发不再柔顺有光泽；他也三十好几，阿兹卡班把他磨砺得憔悴不堪，只有那双灰曜石眼睛，依旧盛满了张扬。  
说不上谁比谁过得更惨。  
电光闪射，石砾炸得粉碎，一片混战。  
他站在巨型帷幕前，对战着Sirius和那个绿眼睛的小子。Lucius没发出一个咒语手指都在微微颤抖，那魔咒总是莫名其妙地拐个弯打到旁边，就是不往Sirius身上去。这么多年了，他还是没有办法伤他。  
唰——  
绿眼睛小子的魔杖被他打掉了，Sirius立刻护住了他。这一幕简直该死的熟悉，从詹姆到他的儿子。  
Sirius看着他，恍惚间Lucius竟从那脸上看出了一丝温柔眷恋。  
他咬咬牙，杖尖对准了对面的人，微微颤抖。  
Sirius在赌他会不会像他六年级那一次那样打掉他的魔杖。  
他真的是太傻了啊，这么急切地想要证明Lucius对他的爱，却忘了对方跟什么人混在一起。  
身边一道绿光闪过，Lucius看着Sirius的身形踉跄了一下。  
世界好像一下子安静了。他僵硬地转过头，看见贝拉嚣张地大笑，刚刚发射过致命咒语的杖尖还在冒烟。  
他看见黑头发的男人慢慢冲着他比了个口型，闭了眼，身子缓缓倒向帷幕里。  
那一瞬间他只想回身给贝拉一个索命咒，钻心刺骨地诅咒。  
可是他不能，他又一次像个懦夫一样的逃走了。

9  
大战平息后，马尔福一家因为纳西莎的救哈利的重大功劳被免了阿兹卡班。但是消息传出来说家主马尔福生了很严重的病，甚至严重到无法出庭。  
没有人知道是什么病。  
Lucius自己也不知道。身体仿佛就是一夜之间垮的。那时他已经很虚弱了，只能卧在床上修养。他愧疚地握住妻子的手说对不起你，纳西莎只是望着他，紧紧攥住他的手，轻声安慰他，便留了他在屋子里休息，自己独自去面对媒体蜂拥而来的问题。  
晚上Lucius躺在床上做了一个梦。  
他和一个模模糊糊的人影在湖边的树下相拥，他还有一头铂金的漂亮长发。  
然后那个影子凑近他，嘴唇一张一合地比了个口型。  
什么？黑夜里他看不清，有些急躁地恳求对方再说一遍，再说一遍。  
他不知道自己为什么这么想知道那个人影说的什么，只是有一种很奇怪的感觉，感觉这是一句很重要的话，如果不问出来的心里就像一个大洞一样很空。  
影子渐渐模糊，光斑围在他周身，像一个天使一样。  
那个影子渐渐地和记忆里的一张脸重叠在一起，渐渐清晰明了。  
黑头发的天使伸出手要带他走，嘴角上扬着比了个口型。  
他终于看清了。  
他在说我爱你。

新闻：1998年7月，马尔福家家主Lucius Malfoy因病去世，死因不明，其子Draco Malfoy成为新任家主。  
  
The End   
  



End file.
